


This is a Date

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Prom, friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Dean and Cas are always together. Why should the prom be any different?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	This is a Date

It’s the prom, and Dean and Cas are there as friends. Dean bought Cas a white rose boutonniere for his lapel, he’s got one to match. Their black suits match too, with similar styled ties. Dean’s is blue. Cas’s green.

Dean holds out Cas’s chair for him at the pre-dance dinner. He dutifully refills Cas’s punch whenever it gets low.

Their classmate cheers to them across the table, glass lifted. “It’s so nice to see you two together.”

Dean laughs, “Yeah, I bet.” She’s joking. He and Cas are always together. Why should the prom be any different?

Cas lowers his gaze to his lap. A shy smile emerges on his lips and a blush reddens his cheeks.

_Huh,_ Dean thinks, wondering what brought that on.

They eat their food and Cas goes back to normal. “You have to try this,” Cas says, and Dean steals a piece of potato straight from his plate.

“You two are so cute,” the classmate says.

“Thanks,” Dean tells her, because _yeah_ , obviously he and Cas are two of the best looking dudes in the grade, even if Cas never seems to believe him when he says so.

“You are smoking hot,” Dean told him once, by their lockers.

Cas looked at him, eyes wide. With disbelief probably.

“You could have anyone you wanted,” Dean told him.

Something crossed over Cas’s face and he wilted. “Not anyone.”

The music starts, and their classmates flood out onto the dance floor. Dean holds his hand out for Cas.

“Come on, handsome,” he says with a wink. He’ll boost Cas’s confidence if its the last thing he does. “Dance with me.”

Cas, shy smiling widening, takes his hand.

They dance fast, side by side, with lame moves they might have practiced in Dean’s basement many boring weekends before. The Sprinkler. The Shopping Cart. Half of the Thriller dance. Most of Bye, Bye, Bye. Then a hint of Gangnam Style.

People gather round them and clap. They cheer. It’ll all be on the internet later, but Dean doesn’t care.

When the song is done, Dean and Cas laugh until they can’t breathe.

And then, when Dean finally sucks in air again, when his head clears, he realizes the beat has softened, and they are in the middle of the dance floor for a slow song.

He looks at Cas, who looks at him. Dean’s a good friend. He isn’t about to let Cas sit this one out. So he takes Cas’s hands and puts them on his shoulders. Then he puts his own hands on Cas’s waist.

Cas’s eyes sparkle under the disco ball. He’s got a dorky smile that’s so cute it’s contagious. His hands have a warm, grounding presence on Dean’s shoulders. Dean’s glad they’re there, because he feels like he’s about to float away.

“Dean,” Cas says, name like a prayer, quiet in the loud room, nearly swept away in the music.

It’s hot in here, Dean realizes. Hotter than even a moment before.

Cas licks his lips, and Dean thinks aloud,

“You have really kissable lips.” If it comes out breathy, it’s only because it’s so hot. He’s a little dizzy.

He’s such a good friend. That was a great compliment. Cas’s confidence has surely lifted now.

“Dean,” Cas says. Dean can’t quite hear the words anymore, swallowed by the gentle melody, but he watches Cas’s mouth move. He would forever know the shape of his name on those lips.

Cas inches closer, and Dean does too.

_Huh_ , he thinks as Cas’s lips touch his and he finally gets to feel them. They are as soft as they look, and malleable under Dean’s more insistent attentions.

Dean’s tongue sweeps into Cas’s mouth, years of holding back finally cracking, a dam bursting, his heart overflowing with desire and _love_.

And yeah, they are good friends. Best friends. But they’re also something else, too.

Somewhere between Cas running his fingers through Dean’s hair and Dean moaning into Cas’s mouth, his cheek, his jaw, his neck, Dean realizes.

This is a date.

A chaperone coughs loudly beside them and they jump apart. She shoots them both a warning look before walking away. As soon as her back is turned, Dean looks at Cas, who looks back. His eyes are as wild as Dean feels.

And they’re kissing again.

This is a _really good_ date.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: [thekingslover](http://thekingslover.tumblr.com)


End file.
